Crystal Perrin
Copyright This tribute is made by SmilingTribute, please don't use without permission. Tribute Information Name: '''Crystal Perrin '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''1 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: Throwing Knives, Spear Appearance: right|link=File:Crystal_Perrin_Final.png Strengths/skills: Aim, Climing, Knowledge of the arena. '''Weakness(es): '''Stealth, Following Orders, Strength '''Personality: '''Selfish, But help other members if they are hurt, Kind '''Backstory/History: '''Crystal's mother and father are doctor's in the district, Crystal really likes going to see her mother and father work their jobs, she want's to be one when she is older. Her family is quite famous as well because her cousin, Sheek. Won his games not that long ago, Sheek taught her what it is like in the arena and shared his knowledge to her, so she is ready for the games. This made her train even harder for the games because she want's to be a victor like sheek but if she get's reaped in the games. All the boys in the district want her due to her kindness and her looks but they don't 'really know her' she has a selfish side as well. She doesn't really care about anyone but her self and her family but she helps them if they have a wound, she does this with her nurse skills which her mother and family taught her, when it was take your daughter to work day. Crystal likes the boys loving her, but she doesn't really want a boyfriend till after she is 18, so she want be stupid. She does have a crush though on a boy called 'Taylor', one of his family members is a victor as well. She likes his personality and his looks like the other boys do to her, but he is differnet from the other boys in her district. He dosen't stalk her, like the other people who love her and want's to date her. She does have a 'dark secret' that no one know's but her, she killed her best friend 'Mille' by accident while they were having a fight, it was in the kitchen. It was just her and millie, her mother and father was a work. They were aruging about her telling lies and Crystal lost and grabbed the kitchen knive and threw it at her. It went right through her head. Crystal was shocked that she did it, so she grabbed her friends body and threw in the river. People thought 'Mille' drowned, Crystal has threw it out her mind since the accident. Mille's family after the murder think Crystal did it, but she says 'She drowned, I tried to save her but I couldn't, right' and she walks away from them. She dreams about since it happen and it won't go away, she feels bad for doing it, but she want's to win this games for her dead best friend and she hopes no one find's out, or she could be in deep danger. '''Interview Angle: '''Laugh at every joke and answer the interviewer questions, very sweetly '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run as fast as you can grab your weapons and then start killing tributes with the rest of the alliance, who are weaker than you. Don't go for the tributes who have a higher training score than you. After everyone else is gone but the careers, grab all the supplies and head out. '''Games Strategy: '''Stick with the careers till after the feast, don't go back to place where your going to meet them, go alone from then now out. Kill tributes who are weak and come in your way. Be careful with the leader of the group or tribute who has the highest training score in the group, they could kill you anytime even in your sleep. Hide in a place intill it's the last 3 tributes and then after one tribute kills the other, kill them with your spear or knives. '''Token: '''Medicine from her mom and dad's work '''Height: '''5,4 '''Fears: '''Being Betrayed '''Alliance: '''Careers '''Games: '''None yet. Category:15 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Career Tribute